I Think of You
by ComingTempest
Summary: A oneshot SoraxRiku. Sora vows never to love again. Until he hears Riku's voice. Ehh, this was hastily written. Kinda written on a spurge, let me know if this should be a full story. BUt i kinda like it the way it is.


_Silver hair flashing._

_Aqua Eyes laughing _

_Pale skin. Soft and smooth._

_My Love. _

_My World._

_My Angel._

_Riku._

_Ever since I can remembr. You and I have been together. Through thick and thing. Taking the good and the bad. We have always been. A team. Not even a team. We have always been one. But, ever since I can remember, I have loved you. Riku. I have held you above all else. You are my heart and soul. I would die for you. Riku. But my feelings remain unseen. Hidden underlayers of nothingness. Riku. I think of you. If I coukld just hold you. Caress you. Kiss you. Love you deeply. I would. I would. If I could I would. I think of you. But barriers unseen separate us. Barriers of friendship lasting over manby years. Jokes told. Songs sung. Girl looking. Years of being together. Separates us. Years of nothingness. I think of you. And it is because of this that my love goes unnoticed. Until. Because of this that I suffer. Because of you, that I die. Slowly each day. A peice of me dies. Why did you run away? When I confessed my love for you. My love tossed aside. My world shattered. My angel tossed into hell. Riku. I think of you. So, as I sit this. I make myself a promise. Never to love again. Never to feel. Riku. I refuse to miss you. I think of you. Do you think of me? Riku._

I sighed. Today, a year ago, I mad my vow. And I ahve stuck with it. I sit in my room. I haven't heard from Riku since the day. He rejected me. He killed me. I lost him. I lost my will to live. My heart and soul. Torn from me. I hear he's doing great. A rock star. Me, I'm trying to become a writer. BUt, with nothing to feel. How can I write? It used to be we would write together. Me and Riku. When nothing seemed inpossible. When he was by my side. I could write. I could feel. I could love. Riku. I turn the radio on. Whenever I was scared or nervouse. Riku would sing to me. Calm my fears. Helped me breath. Convince me to go on another day. I guess music still has that affect. I said that I refuse to miss him. BUt, now I wonder if I can uphold that vow. Their giving away concert tickets on the radio. To some band. Destiny I think its called. That was always Riku's word. Destiny. He beleived in it. I here the guitar strum, and drums beat.

_"As I sit here. On this island. ON my tree. Staring out there. INto ths sunset. I think of you. My brown haired wonder. As I etch this seen into my mind. I think of you. My blue eyed angel. When I dream. I reach out to you. My Sora. Desperation takes me aside. Barries of nothingness. Is what you said. The words keep replaying in my head. But as I sit here. On this island. On my tree. Staring out there. Into the sunset. I think of you. Of the years we spent. Of the years that never came. Memories unfinished. Because of one word spoken. Love. Somehing I didn't know. My brown haired love. Myu blue eyed angel. My light. My Sora. I reach nout to you. i call your name. I get no answer. Please someone hear me! I fel like I'm going insane. My feelings for you. Hidden under layers of nothingness. Thats what you said. AS you sat there. Vowing never to love. I vowed. To never stop loving. And so. Its with this in mind. As I sit here. On this island. O my tree. Staring out there. Into the sunset. I think of you. My love. My World. My angel. Sora." _

His voice. Pouring into my head. Riku.

_"My Love. My World. My Angel. Sora. Nothingness surrounds us. Building up over time. Leaving behind traces of memories. We left behind. My love for you remains untainted. Glowing in your light. As I sit here. On this island. On my tree. Staing out there. INto the sunset. I think of you. I think of the times we had together. Of the times yet to come. I think of you. Love left searching. For the right answer. I reach out to you. but nobody hears. I think of you. When I hear a laugh. I think of you. When I see a smile. I think of you. Everytime I close my eyes. I see you. My love. My world. My angel. Sora. I think of you."_

I can't move. I can't even breath. My prayers. Which were yet unanswered. Become. A smiel. Unseen fr years. Slowly creeps onto my face. My muscles hurt frmo the effort. I can tast my salty sweet tears. "I think of you..." is all I can say.  
The phone rings. I slowly extend my hand to pick it up.

"_Sora?"_ that voice. _"It's Riku."_

"Hey. Meet me on the island. At your tree. It's been a while since I've seen the sunset."


End file.
